User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 7
RE: Thanks so much! ( ) 17:38, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion I think the wait is worthy, Leon, Smashbro and CJ Jr. are getting promoted and Tony 1998 will get demoted, so there will be enough space for 4 patrollers: You, SJWalker, 558050 and WildBrick142. (talk) 18:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support Monk. If you decide to apply in the future I'll be behind you. :) SJWalker (talk) 18:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Good good. I was talking myself out of applying, but Smashbro talked me round. If I don't get the position and Tom has a major staff clearout, you could get a chance soon. SJWalker (talk) 18:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-Promotion I edited a lot since I joined the wikia, you probably did not see any of my edits because you joined the wikia recently, and I have been pretty slow for the past two months, but ask anyone here and they will confirm that I contributed a lot to the wikia. About your promotion, 1-3 weeks is less then a month, you can try, but I don't think that too many people will change their minds in so little time. I think that you should try again in two months at least, if you contribute a lot in the meantime, you will be elected for sure. Theres no need to hurry to become a patroller, oportunities will always keep apearing. 558050 Talk 17:15 January 19, 2015 (UTC) AK-47 I wonder why you hate the AK-47, it is such an awesome weapon, but unfortunately it's weaker in GTA V. (talk) 21:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, the AK-47 in GTA V sounds like an automatic pistol ._. my favorite non-heavy weapons in GTA V are the M249 and the CTAR-21 (Advanced Rifle). (talk) 21:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I love the M249 since vice city stories, for me, it's the best machine gun in the game, it has a very long range, it's not that slow and it's rather strong due to its long and thick bullets, the MP5 is cool, but I feel they should let the players use it for drive-by. (talk) 21:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Tommy Gun you stated is called the Gusenberg Sweeper. Personally, I think it is one of the best weapons in the entire game along with the Bullpup Rifle and Homing Rocket Launcher. ( ) 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. Also, with Proximity Mines, they can be deadly. The first time I used one, I failed to run away fast enough and died. They aren't bad weapons, but I prefer less risky explosive weapons. That's why I use caution when throwing and exploding Sticky Bombs on police chasing me because I often end up blowing myself up in the process xD. Also, to me, the Minigun is less powerful than before. When I use it against cops, I always die because I can't protect myself. ( ) 21:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I thought I was the only one that noticed that. I always die because of that second explosion. With the Rhino, if that happens you have nothing to worry about, but with any other vehicle it's instant death. That's why I'd rather use one of the Rocket Launchers or the Grenade Launcher to blow things up. We all know, you can't use the Fireworks Launcher xD. ( ) 21:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 To me I think it is useless, but what makes it awesome to you? ( ) 21:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Slow down. The capture jobs need a space after the colon. I will redirect the incorrectly named duplicated ones. smurfy (coms) 20:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) See . smurfy (coms) 21:00, January 20, 2015 (UTC) My fault as much as yours... I named the Verified ones correctly (with the space) but all the R* created ones, I created without one. You just followed my lead. smurfy (coms) 21:19, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rename/Delete Sorry if it's a hassle, but I'll need you to list them for me. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jesus, there are a lot isn't there? Well, better get to work. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Recreate Sorry but something went wrong whilst I was renaming a page and it needs recreating again. Hopefully it should be easy to do. It is Hold: Bloody Gulch. I assume that the image will already be uploaded to the wiki so search the wiki's images. Sorry again. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I can do it. smurfy (coms) 21:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks Monk, and thanks for the support too :) SJWalker (talk) 23:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Let it snow! You can say that again, I've been home for 45 minutes and I'm still trying to warm up my feet!!! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:00, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, lucky you, I've got an electric fire which is just a light and produces no heat AT ALL. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:02, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, I'll try. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Trivia With regards to the GTA V trivia section, instead of being automatically added to the Trivia section it would be better if they were integrated into the article where possible. For example, the features about health restoration and peyote plants would be better suited in the features section of the page, and the peyote plants could be added to the Next-Gen section, as it makes the Trivia section less cluttered. SJWalker (talk) 18:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :As I said to Sam there's no need to get the info stuck into the bottom of the article. Personally I don't care if the health-regenerating stuff is the first time it appears in the GTA series. Mentioning it is a new feature into the article itself (and not in the Trivia section) is fine. 18:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Meinmacht Logo On a building? Where? smurfy (coms) 21:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Found it, Little Seoul, near the Ammunation and Car Wash. smurfy (coms) 22:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 seting I looked into my GTA 2 to see if theres anything about the time seting, but yeah, theres really nothing. But since theres nothing, what prove do we have that the game is set in 2013? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 19:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Vibe Thanks for pointing that out Monk. The reason is because I copied a Rebel Radio infobox and forgot to change the game. I'll change it now. SJWalker (talk) 21:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : I'm glad someone does. I last worked with computers in school nearly three years ago and I can't make head nor tail of it. :) SJWalker (talk) 21:05, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:35, January 23, 2015 (UTC) New images Mostly collectible locations and mission scenes, minor/random characters, building interiors only accessible during missions, floorplans (interior maps), plus a lot of other random stuff. smurfy (coms) 21:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:??? It doesn't matter if they're from next-gen or not, the images you're uploading are worse than the current ones and no, they don't look better in the infobox. DocVinewood (talk) 17:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :No, I don't mind, but is it really necessary to add another pic if a vehicle looks the same in both versions (old and current gen)? For example, the Airport Bus image you uploaded. Don't take this as a personal attack because this is not the case. DocVinewood (talk) 17:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Rhino's "interior" I didn't revert your edit because you're not wrong on removing it, however, the Kraken has a dashboard view if you notice carefully. (talk) 17:15, January 31, 2015 (UTC) : No man, I mean, in the Rhino article, you reverted Johnny's edit because he said that the Rhino is the only vehicle in GTA V without a fully detailed interior view, but well, this is not true xD (talk) 17:26, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: I didn't revert your edit, because it's true, the Rhino is not the only vehicle without a fully detailed interior, but yeah, I mean you are right, but anyway, do you like boats in the GTA series? (talk) 17:31, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yeah, your reason for reverting was invalid but the revert was valid. Other vehicles with no interior 1st person view include the Cutter. Both subs have a proper interior dash view, you just have to look down or left and right to see the one in the Kraken. smurfy (coms) 20:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I only used the Cutter in the mission, didn't spawn it outside the tunnel, but the view was always 3rd person. Could have just been forced perspective in the mission though. As for the Kraken, See this. smurfy (coms) 21:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: I'm testing to see if I can get it out and fail the mission. It forces Franklin to stay in the cutter until he parks it after drilling the hole so there may be a 1st person view outside the mission. It does fit through the subway tunnels. smurfy (coms) 22:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes, I already have those images ready to rename and upload. smurfy (coms) 22:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: Can't get it out - I can back it through the tunnels but it hits an invisible wall and fails due to stuck (when it's not stuck) and can take it up the ramp to the freeway half-way up it fails due to Heist abandoned. In each case, Franklin spawns above the tunnels with his personal vehicle, no access to the Cutter. smurfy (coms) 23:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Boats I was thinking the same thing :P if there was something to do with them, like fishing, yacht party (a Maisonette 9 party-like), hanging out with friends, they could be much more interesting, imagin how fun it would be to join a party on the Dignity :P (talk) 17:44, January 31, 2015 (UTC) : The Reefer to start fishing, a Yacht to party, the Rio and another boat with a full detailed interior, just like the Tropic in the 3D Universe. (talk) 17:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :: LoL it would be CRAZY to drive such a big thing xD but yeah, I don't think it will be controllable, it's too big and the map is too small for it, also, the Tug boat is a good idea to be re-added, I don't know why it was removed though, there are uncontrollable props of it in the game. (talk) 18:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: I agree. I believe if GTA six is set in Vice City, there would be an extra location besides Vice City (Miami). It could be the Everglades, Key West, or who knows, maybe they'd make a location like Orlando and bring in Fun World. ( ) 03:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Towtruck I think instead of having two seperate pages for the Towtruck, it would be better if they were included in the one article, with the large version appearing under a "variant" heading, then we can delete the Large Tow Truck article. Also, since the vehicle is known as "Towtruck" in three of the four games it appears in, I think it would be better if the page was re-named "Towtruck". If you like the idea, I'll merge the two articles then get one of the admins or Tom to delete the LTT page. What do you think? SJWalker (talk) 15:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: I gotta go to college now, my first day :P but I'll check it out later, I feel that all the vehicles need it. (talk) 20:14, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : I'm back, but hey, there are a lot of vehicles to test, the Bodhi is a good example. (talk) 00:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Your Vehicle style template There is already an official manual of style for vehicle pages and a discussion is underway to update it. Add your thoughts to that discussion but do not arbitrarily flout the existing MoS until a new one is agreed. smurfy (coms) 20:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Jet Crash Holy shit! How did that happened? xD Now I remember when I was playing GTA Online when a freaking Ferris Wheel just appeared on the street and I crashed my Stinget GT, I still have the picture of the Ferris wheel xD (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Another weird thing was when I was going to take my Hakuchou for a ride, when an Adder appeared out of nowhere to my garage O.o (talk) 18:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC) In all GTA games, some weird things happens randomly ._. some time ago, I was playing GTA San Andreas, when a random car spawned in front of me, really random, no codes or anything like that, I searched for support, but nothing explained what was that. (talk) 18:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : As we brazilian gamers would say: "A GTA game without a glitch is not a GTA game" xD (talk) 18:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Cars Yeah, sure. Currently I'm trying to figure out the car's stats from the handling but the only thing I can actually understand is the mass and gear number. 19:32, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I take mass, gear numbers, etc. directly from game files. They're more accurate about the vehicle's actual stats. 19:40, February 6, 2015 (UTC) When did I ever say that the Felon or Issi have engines in the rear? Well, there is point in changing the template because the text is barely readable and it would be better to add what RWD, FWD and AWD mean in a H:title template so the explanations won't clutter up the template. It won't take ages to change because I'm changing every one on the way. Also, engine location is not important in the template. You can add it in the main text even though it's more obvious than the color of the sky. 21:32, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I never added any "mph" or "kph". I was just adding gears, drive and mass and editing the others if necessary. And yeah, I will change the template once an admin unlocks it. It is protected so I can't edit it at the moment. 21:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Good news: Template is edited. (I only edited top speed and acceleration, should I edit all the others or leave it as it is?) Bad news: All pages have to be redone again. 13:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The template uses new tags so all pages using that template have to be redone. If changes don't appear for you yet, add "?action=purge" at the end of any page link and that should show changes. 14:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy The template has to remain, it would be looked at if you applied for promotion. However, now that the images are licensed, I'll cross it out. Leo68 (talk) 21:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll inform CJ Jr. that the images are licensed and were being licensed when he issued the warning. I think he was just quick to act. Leo68 (talk) 21:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Try File:Surfer-Modified-GTA-V.jpg that is a better name for the image. I can rename it. Leo68 (talk) 21:33, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Renamed. Leo68 (talk) 21:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) My apologies. It may have been a misunderstanding. I was trying to adress the naming of your images rather than the licensing. I was simply using the other template. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I was referring to your images on the Pillbox Hill Medical Center page. I noticed they were named incorrectly, but I wrongly assumed you knew of what I was referring to. Again, my apologies. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:50, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The image policy Warning Don't worry monk, I left Jeff a message about the case of personal pages and sandboxes. (talk) 21:40, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : CJ Jr. just saw it, it was a misunderstanding from him, but anyway, i'll see if what Rain said is right or not, CJ Jr. has an excellent perception of things, but this time it was inaccurate, now everything is solved :P (talk) 21:47, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Editing problem ("and" word) I have the same issue, it happens because my internet is not very stable and it locks on the link, I try to correct it two or three times when it happens, don't worry about that :) (talk) 20:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image Done. Leo68 (talk) 20:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Signature Actually, forget about it xD I did exactly that before any message came out. (talk/ /blog) 21:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image policy and sanboxes etc You have to understand the reason there is an image policy in the first place. Licencing media content is protecting GTA Wiki (and Wikia) from claims of breach of copyright. Wherever the image is placed, there are no private pages on the wiki, they are all publicly exposed and are therefore subject to the policy as far as licencing goes. The naming rules are more specific to article content. Any image intended to be used in an article should be named correctly (i.e. must have the game abbreviation included) but images uploaded only for use on user pages, talk pages and sandboxes can afford to have that rule relaxed a bit. But if you are uploading it to a sandbox page as a precursor to publishing it in an article, then you should be naming it correctly first time, every time. Admins shouldn't have to waste their time renaming images from experienced editors who should know better (typos notwithstanding). smurfy (coms) 22:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: That was a little extreme. I don't know what caused it but he has been permanently banned. Leo68 (talk) 15:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC)